


Cherry on Top

by EWTP



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: His eyes caught on the plaid skirt, the thin top, the flirty smile...Magnus couldn't get them out of his head.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know Alex and Magnus are both clueless on the topic of love/affection, but Alex gives me such strong flirty vibes. I always end up writing her to be very flirty, but I just can't get it out of my head! It's a headcanon I strongly agree with!
> 
> That being said, this is practically Alex teasing Magnus. There's some fluff in it too, which is always good! A sprinkle of jealousy, which is another one of my favorite things!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the one-shot!

He’d seen that outfit before- just the other day, in fact.

It was during breakfast when Halfborn had pulled him and T.J over to some, what Magnus would like to say, _fashion_ magazine. Mallory claimed it was hers, as did she say it _was_ for fashion purposes- but the outfits themselves made the whole thing very questionable.

Well, Magnus had blushed the entire time, T.J had looked on with heavy interest, and Halfborn had made comments on every single image they came across- sometimes about the clothes, sometimes about the models, and sometimes about the dumb headlines media insisted on using.

_Boys_ , Mallory had rolled her eyes whilst nudging Alex on the side. Alex herself had looked severely unimpressed, but she eventually joined in on judging the models and their outfits, as did Mallory.

That day, he learned a lot about everyone’s… tastes.

He even learned a few things himself, but he never expected those things to be so _strong_.

When Magnus swung his door open, he was immediately met with Alex.

Her presence wasn’t too odd- they were set for a date in around ten minutes, after all- but what she was currently wearing made a great chunk of blood rush to his head. A flowy, green plaid skirt, skin-tight top, and opened-toe sandals were what caught his eyes.

Well, other than the incredibly long legs and deep neckline that gave him a mouthwatering view of-

“Are you ready yet?” Alex asked, twiddling her thumbs behind her back and offering him that small, flirty smile of hers.

Magnus had to snap himself out of his gawking. It didn’t work.

That outfit Alex wore was almost exactly like the one he had ended up embarrassingly staring at in the magazine, the one that left very little to the imagination for whoever wore it…

Alex grinned, her fingers coming to tuck under his chin and pry his gaping mouth closed. “You’ll catch flies.”

Magnus had nothing whirling around in his head, so the only thing that came out of his mouth was a simple: “Huh?”

It was one of the times Magnus was glad his brain-to-mouth function wasn’t working as well as it should- he’d probably let something _really_ embarrassing out if he could properly speak.

“I asked you if you were ready.” Alex lightly pats his cheek, strutting right past him and into his room. Magnus simply stood there some more, staring at the place Alex had previously stood.

Another minute or two passed by before he could finally get more than that flustered little voice in his mind to function, and by then, Alex had long since made herself at home.

He found her in his bedroom, lounging comfortably on his bed as she buried her face into one of his discarded hoodies. It would have been endearing if it were anywhere _but_ his bedroom, considering his very active imagination at that point, but now all it did was make his heart thump painfully hard against his ribcage.

“I was just, um- I- uh…” Apparently, he was still a little disconnected from the world. “You’re early.”

Alex peeked over at him through his hoodie, her golden eye holding nothing but mirth. “I’m just looking forward to what you have planned, Magnus.”

Immediately, Magnus flushed. “Right.”

It was another five minutes before they headed off- enough time for Magnus to compose himself for what was sure to be an interesting night.

…

“I can’t believe you.” Alex pressed a few fingers to her lips, stifling that beautiful laugh from ever making it into the air.

Magnus himself scoffed, his cheeks dusting a light pink as they strolled alongside Boston’s scarcely populated streets. It was later at night, so there weren’t as many people out and about they would have been earlier in the day- the ideal setting for their affection to make an appearance in public.

Granted, the only thing that gave them away as a couple was Magnus’s arm slung over Alex’s shoulder. They would have been holding hands, but the giant teddy bear Alex carried was occupying her entire arms.

“What else was I supposed to do?” He grumbled, only slightly embarrassed by the scene replaying itself in his mind.

They were at the carnival Magnus had based their whole day around, a day full of nothing but laughter and chaste kisses. By the end of it, when they’ve exhausted all the rides and were about ready to go home, Alex asked him to grab some drinks.

He left her by one of those stands with hundreds of prizes hanging around, Magnus himself picturing just how he’d try and win her one of those ridiculously over-sized stuffed animals, something to complete the stereotypical carnival date.

His good mood immediately plummeted once his eyes landed on some random guy very obviously trying to make a move on Alex.

He knew Alex could hold her own- better than he could, especially considering Jack was off on a date of his own- but there was this ugly feeling that awoke inside of him at the sight of another man sweet-talking his girlfriend.

Needless to say, they ended up competitively shooting water guns at some wooden ducks while Alex sipped on her lemonade.

Obviously, Magnus won.

“Something other than fight over a teddy bear.” Alex sassed, though the fondness in her voice was hard to miss.

“You think I should have run him out of town?” Magnus joked, ever so slightly pulling Alex closer to his side.

“It wouldn’t have hurt…” She smiled, tapping her fingers against the teddy bear.

They made it back to Valhalla in no time, and just like all their other date nights before, Alex followed him right to his room- after making sure nobody saw them sneaking in together, of course.

Alex set her prize aside, kicking off her sandals and cheekily pulling him over to the living room.

As she dragged him behind her, Magnus was very vividly reminded just how… short Alex’s skirt was.

He wasn’t given much time to think about how hot everything suddenly became- seeing as Alex came to a turned around right in front of his couch, stood on the tips of her toes, wrapped her arms right around his neck, and firmly planted her plush lips right against his.

Magnus stood there, melting into the kiss while having absolutely no idea what to do with his hands. He normally palmed the curve of Alex’s hip whenever she got to being affectionate like this, but he wasn’t so sure what to do when there was nothing but a thin piece of cloth separating his touch from her skin.

“I just want to ask…” Magnus pulled away, debating whether or not this was something he truly wanted to bring up. In the end, his curiosity got the better of him as he racked his eyes down Alex’s body one last time. “What was all this about?”

Alex tilted her head, placing the palms of her hands to Magnus’s shoulders and gently pushing him downwards.

Soon enough, he was glancing up at Alex, desperately forcing his eyes to stay with hers as she hovered over him on the couch. “What’s what about?” She asked, though the small upwards twitch of her lips let him know she knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I mean,” Magnus let out a sigh, flinging himself back on the plush pillows decorating his couch. “You’ve never been comfortable in something so…”

“Revealing?” She hiked the skirt up her waist, revealing more and more of her soft thighs in the process. “Please, I know you like it. You were practically undressing that model the other day with nothing but your eyes.”

“W-What?” Magnus spluttered, heat creeping up his neck. “I-I wasn’t—"

“I don’t mind dressing up for you, Maggie.” She rolled her eyes, crawling her way over to him with a sultry sway to her hips. “Is that such a bad thing?”

Magnus gulped, his face heating up the closer Alex moved towards him.

“I- uh…” He desperately tried to answer, but the moment Alex swung her leg over him and plopped right onto his lap, Magnus’s brain completely shut down.

Alex, however, began to twirl a lock of his hair right around her finger. “Well?”

Magnus could form a proper sentence even if he tried.

Just a few inches away, Alex grinned. “I’m just teasing…”

“R-Right.”

Alex huffed, taking Magnus’s hands and placing them right on her hips. She slid them lower, low enough for his fingers to slip under the fabric of her green skirt.

He wondered when the blood would start gushing out of his nose.

“It’s okay to touch, you know.” She leaned forward, their lips nothing but a hair apart. “I know how much you want to.”

And he did, his hands simply running along her soft skin as their lips met in something passionate and fierce.

It was like dying all over again- but this time, he’d woken up in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Once they get comfortable being in a relationship, nobody can tell me Alex won't be incredibly flirty from time to time!
> 
> Also, I've heard Wattpad is getting rid of their smut fics, which is causing their users to shift to other fanfic platforms. I think I speak for all of us when I say: keep your poorly written, cringy, and insufferable writing away from AO3 :)
> 
> I'm sorry, but I have never found a good fic on Wattpad. I had an account there for a brief time, but I just deleted it because the fics were so painful I could not stand it-
> 
> Okay, that's enough of that! Hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent fic!
> 
> _Posted: February 21, 2021._


End file.
